Just ANOTHER Sanubis (Salt) Love Story!
by Lindsey7618
Summary: I know I need to complete my Just Another AmIan Love Story (T39C), Just Another Sanubis Love Story, and my Just Another Percabeth Love Story (PJO), but I HAD to post this. Lots of Sanubis/Salt. Zarter. Maybe Felissa/Juliaz! Set a day after they won the war, the third book. Sadie had a fight with Carter. Walt finds her walking on an old abandoned road. I'm bad with summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Ok, the beginning of this story might be a ****_little_**** like my Just Another Sanubis Love story.**

**But please read anyway! It's only the first part of chapter one that's a little like it. here it is:**

No One's Pov: (Narrators)

Sadie Ruby Kane slowly trudged up the road. Soon, it would be dark.

Sadie's Pov:

I walked along the dusty dirt road, heading towards who knows where. I'd just had a big fight with Carter over something VERY stupid, and took a walk to escape. I needed a break. From life. So many things were wrong. Like Carter and I, the house was a wreck, enimes, Drew Tanaka, life, and _so little_ things were right...Like Walt, Anubis, Jaz, Zia, my friends, school (well, school wasn't perfect, but...Ok, most of school was bad too. Ugh. Plus, I had to tell Carter...) Walt, Anubis, Zia..Did I mention Walt?

Dusk fell. It was around ten of eleven at night, I think. Yeah, I know. It's that late and Dusk is falling..Weird. Soon it would be completely dark. But I kept walking. It was very dark by now. (**Wow, focusing way too much on dark..Huh. Sorry!**) I sighed and turned around. I screamed and jumped.

Chapter Two: A Fright.

After all that had happened today, I was **not** expecting what I saw. Walt looked surprised. "Whoa, Sadie, calm down!" I tried to keep my voice level, but I was shaking. "I-I'm sorry, W-Walt. I-I just wa-wasn't expecting someone to be there!" He chuckled. "Oh, well, sorry I scared you." "You didn't scare me."

I folded my arms. "You startled me, that's all." He laughed. "If you say so." "I do!" He just smiled. "Come on, I saw you had a- uh, an argument with Carter and came to make sure you were Ok. And, uh..." He suddenly looked a bit tense. "Jaz, Zia, and Alyssa told me about what part of your fight was about, and, uh.." He looked at me. I sighed. "It's not you, it's Anubis." I sighed again. "What about him?" "Well, uh, Carter never liked Anubis- Oh, who am I kidding, he hates Anubis- Sorry-, but he always hoped I would be with you, and forget about him. He doesn't care if I'm dating _**you**_, but he **does** care if I'm... also with Anubis." I finished quietly. Walt was silent. "Oh. I see. Well, and what did you tell him?" "I yelled at him, which I **_prob-ably_** shouldn't have done." Walt laughed. "Ya think? Oh well." "Yeah, well, I'm starting to think that was a bad idea!"

Yeah..." We were silent. Walt looked at me. "What's wrong?" He instantly said. I hesitated. I had tears in my eyes. "Nothing." I instantly said. "I'm fine." He studied me.

Walt's Pov:

Well, she certainly didn't _look_ fine. Then she did something that rally surprised me: She blinked back tears and held out her arms. I stepped forward and hugged her. "It's just that-Just that-I.." She burst into tears and started crying all over again. **_Do something!_** Anubis said in my head._ Shut up! I'm holding her, aren't I? _I thought back, annoyed. He was silent. _Stupid god!_ **_Hey! I can hear your thoughts, you know! _**_Oh, I know! **Shut up!** Oh well! **Blah blah blah**.._We both started arguing again.

Sadie sighed, jolting us, the Arguing One's, back to reality."Come on, let's go home." "Ok." I said. I slipped my arm around her waist. Yesterday, we had won the war. We had finally gotten together. We danced, we kissed. She kissed me. Finally! Anyway, she hadn't said a word to me all day long. I didn't get to see her at all, except for a quick gimps of her with her friends. I was worried she was mad at me. I expected her to pull away. Instead, she pulled me closer and rested her head on my shoulder as we walked. I was surprised, but of course, didn't complain. After a while we arrived at Brooklyn house. I stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it's so short, and sorry I didn't update sooner! REVIEW!**

I stopped and turned Sadie towards me and hugged her. "You are the most beautiful girl in the world." _She is,_ Anubis agreed. "No I'm not." "why would you say that?" "Because I'm not." She went on to say that she wasn't beautiful, or even pretty. I stopped hugging her, in surprise. I fiercely lifted up her chin, making her look at me. "Sadie Kane, you are pretty." She looked down. I tried to make her look at me, but she refused. I forced her to "Sadie Ruby Kane, you are pretty. You- are- _**the mo**_**s**_**t**_ _beautiful_ girl I have _ever__ seen._ I wouldn't trade you for any other girl. I wouldn't even _look_ at another girl!" "Not even Drew?" "Not even Drew!" Everything I said was true, and I hoped she knew that. She smiled. "You are amazing, Sadie!" Again, she smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am pretty awesome!" I laughed. "Yep, she's back!" Sadie scowled. "Shut up! But I still don't think I'm all you say I am, though. And amazing? I'm awesome, yes, but amazing?" *Sigh*. "You are." "Not." "Are." "Not." "You Are!" I grabbed her face and kissed her.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds. We pulled away. She smiled and bit her lip, twitching (**Like Miley did in Hannah Montana w/ Jake when they first kissed!**)She leaned in and kissed me again. Suddenly, we heard a long "Ooohhh!" We turned and there was Drew and one of her friends, holding her camera. Ugh. My mouth fell open. Sadie grabbed my arm and pulled me to the house. "Ignore them." She said grimly. Once we were inside, she said, "Oh, I'm going to kill Drew!"

**Sorry it's short! I don't have much time, and you're lucky to get this, haha, Just Kidding! REVIEW!**


End file.
